Tears in heaven
by meztli201
Summary: Es una one-shoot muy lindo, único y en serio me hizo llorar con sólo escuchar la canción con el fic. Mi primer Song-fic.


**Tears in the heaven**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenecen, sino a Takashi Rumiko, es mi primer song fic que emoción. La historia se desarrolla con base a la 3ra. Peli de Inuyasha, y de él mismo es su perspectiva.**

Era de mañana en el Sengoku, me encontraba sólo cerca de un gran lago, con unas flores amarillas y blancas, me arrodille frente a una piedra con un nombre inscrito en ella, tal cual hace unos años; miré al cielo y me pregunté cuando te volvería a ver.

**Would you know my name, if i saw you in heaven?**

_(¿Sabrías mi nombre__, __si te viera en el cielo?)__  
><em>**Would it be the same,****if i saw you in heaven?**

_(¿Sería lo mismo si te viera en el cielo?)  
><em>

Tal vez sería diferente la manera en cómo me verías, ya que no sería un niño al que contemplarías, sé que la vida me ha puesto pruebas y he estado sólo durante varios años. Todos los días me pregunto que hubiera pasado si no hubieras muerto.

**I must be strong and carry on****´cause i know i don´t belong here in heaven...****  
><strong>_(__Debo ser fuerte y seguir adelante__, __porque sé que mi lugar no está aquí en el cielo...)_

Ahora soy más fuerte, o al menos ya no soy el débil niño a quien todos molestaba, golpeaban o inclusive querían matar.

**Would you hold my hand, if i saw you in heaven?**

_¿Cogerías mi mano si te viera en el cielo?  
><em>

Extraño esos días cuando tú sostenías mi mano con dulzura, y me cantabas canciones en la noche, sentí el amor de una madre.**  
><strong>

**Would you help me stand, if i saw you in heaven?**

_(¿Me ayudarías a resistir, si te viera en el cielo?)_

Sé que te encontrarás en mi corazón, siento como una lágrima recorre mi mejilla, nunca lloro frente a los demás por temor de que se me considere débil.

******I´ll find my way through night and day**

_(Encontraré mi camino a través de la noche y el día)_**  
><strong>**´cause i know i just can´t stay here in heaven...**

_(Porque sé que no puedo estar aquí en el cielo...)_

****Me he jurado encontrar el camino que la vida me pone en frente, porque todavía no llega mi tiempo de estar contigo en el cielo, pero quien sabe si merezca el cielo.

**Time can bring you down, time can bend your knees**

_(El tiempo puede abatirte, el tiempo puede doblar tus rodillas)__**  
><strong>_**time can break your heart, have you begging please...**

_(El tiempo puede romper tu corazón, hacerte suplicar por favor...)_

El tiempo no pasa en vano y siempre he querido decirte que a veces ese tiempo me hizo flaquear, conocí a un amor que murió, mi corazón se desmorono y supliqué por piedad, quería gritar.

**Beyond the door there´s peace i´m sure**

(Más allá de la puerta hay paz, estoy seguro)  
><strong>and i know there´ll be no more tears in heaven...<strong>

_(Y sé que allí no habrá más lágrimas en el cielo...)  
><em>

Pensé que había un lugar donde estaría seguro y encontraría paz, sin lágrimas; afortunadamente allá arriba me enviaron a dos ángeles, tú y Kagome, ella ha estado conmigo todo este tiempo.

Como me hubiera gustado que la hubieses conocido, en serio te agradaría, es hermosa con su sonrisa, y me ayudó a no rendirme, inclusive gracias a ella pude tener amigos. Es mi razón de ser, me aceptó como hanyo, la quiero mucho y quizá algún día pueda decirle lo que siento, aunque rompa la promesa con Kikyo.

Ahora tengo que irme mis amigos me esperan, prometo volverte a ver; dejó las flores en la piedra fría con el nombre de Isayoi, mi madre. Corró lo más rápido que puedo con mis amigos, mientras que en la tumba cae una gota de agua, como si el cielo hubiera llorado. 

**Would you know my name, if i saw you in heaven?**

_(¿Sabrías mi nombre__, __si te viera en el cielo?)_  
><strong>Would it be the same,<strong>**if i saw you in heaven?**

_(¿Sería lo mismo si te viera en el cielo?)_

******I must be strong and carry on****´cause i know i don´t belong here in heaven...****  
><strong>_(__Debo ser fuerte y seguir adelante__, __porque sé que mi lugar no está aquí en el cielo...)_

**Bueno está fue la historia de Inuyasha y su madre, no había visto una con Isayoi con Inu, así que porque no la hago. Por otra parte el fic "La propuesta" lo haré en vacaciones de semana santa, por lo exámenes que tengo, además voy a investigar las bodas japonesas en la antigüedad; prometo que la espera valdrá la pena. Besos… Meztli201. Agradezco sus reviews, y gracias por el consejo Moun, trataré de hacerlo.**


End file.
